Marvelous Misadventures of Pokemon and Flapjack
by ShinyKendo
Summary: Flapjack and K'nuckles go to a mysterious island...and find Pokemon.  But when things get chaotic, only one boy can stop them.  Only rated K plus for generic Pokemon battling.


Before I continue work on my chapter-filled and ongoing stuff, I have this simple, short story crossover thing to share. This was actually made in late late 2009 (probably November, but I forger exactly when). Made a few small edits recently. I hope you like it...!

* * *

It was another cloudy day in Stormalong Harbor. Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles were eating candy at the Candy Barrel as usual when they overheard a conversation going on at a table.

One man asked, "Did'ja hear about..." He looked around, then whispered, "Pokemon Island?" And the other man slowly shook his head.

His whisper was apparently so loud, even K'nuckles could hear it. "Pokeymon Island! What kind of island is that?"

Young Flapjack's eyes sparkled with adventure. "Polka Man Island! Let's listen in, Cap!" He squeaked over to the table. The captain reluctantly followed.

"Legend has it," he said, voice low with mystery, "that deep inside of Pokemon Island lie...Pokemon." Several gasps came from the newly-formed crowd.

"What's a Pokeymon!" K'nuckles yelled, flailing his wooden arms.

"Another legend has it that Pokemon are mysterious creatures not from our world...possessing mysterious powers. They exist only in myth...for now."

Flapjack was jumping up and down with excitement! "Can we have a map to that island!"

"For a promising young adventurer boy like you, I'll give it to you for free." In his hands sat a shining map, which was graciously accepted.

"Adventure!" he cried, holding his new map in the air.

"Gimme that!" K'nuckles snatched it out from Flapjack's hands. He opened it and insisted, "There's no such thing as a Pokeymon...come on, Flap, I'll go there 'n' show ya! Hmph! Pokeymons..."

The two adventurers rode on the back of Bubbie the whale, at last reaching a small and normal-looking island.

"See?" K'nuckles was quick to say. "I was right! There couldn't be anything special here!"

"Cap'n, we have to go in deeper!" Flapjack hopped onto shore.

"Baby, are you gonna be alright?" Bubbie asked, coming a bit closer to land.

"I'll be fine, Bubbie," he insisted. "Bye! Seeya when we find the Polka Man!" He giggled and ran through the palm trees, Captain K'nuckles close behind.

But as always, Bubbie had her doubts about this...

Nothing interesting happened for a long time as they walked on the island, but not for a moment did Flajack think of giving up. Time after time K'nuckles tried to get him to turn back, saying there couldn't possibly be anything interesting, but young Flapjack knew there were Pokemon here somewhere.

"Poke-a-Man?" Flapjack started calling. "Pokemon?"

"Stop yer calling! I keep tellin' ya, they don't exist!"

Just then they came to a clearing. In the middle sat a sparkling treasure chest! "Nothing special, eh?" Flapjack said with a sly smile.

"There's the treasure...but where's the Pokeymon!" The captain was unconvinced.

Flapjack gasped as he came closer. "The treasure chest's already unlocked!"

"That just means someone's found it already!" Captain K'nuckles stepped closer, nose hanging over the boy's shoulder. "What're ya waitin' for? Open it 'n' see!"

Without hesitation Flapjack opened the treasure chest. Light poured out of it before revealing...a pile of red-and-white orbs.

The hopeful look on K'nuckles' face became one of sadness. "...That's not treasure! That's just a bunch of weird, ball-lookin' things! Come on, Flap! There's no such thing as Pokeymon and that's proof!" He mumbled under his breath and started to walk away.

But Flapjack looked stunned. He picked three up and started to juggle them! "Look, Cap'n! I can juggle!" And he did for a few seconds until he made a wrong move and they fell onto the sand.

"That's good for you. Now, let's get back to Bubbie before-" They felt the whole island shake. "EARTHQUAKE! Stop picking those things up, boy! We've gotta hurry!"

Flapjack was able to grab all three of the orbs as he ran to catch up with the captain. They jumped over a few small cracks in the ground before reaching Bubbie again. And they watched the island sink behind them.

Flapjack and K'nuckles were safe at Stormalong. They stood at the docks, trying to get a better idea of what the treasure really was.

"Hey, Flap, how many've you got there?" Captain K'nuckles asked.

"Two. One fell in the water." He frowned.

"It's okay, Flap. It's useless! An adventurer doesn't need anything useless! Now, let's see if this actually does anything..." He took one of the two orbs Flapjack had been holding and began to study it. "Hmm...there's a weird white button on the middle. But what's it supposed to do? Release a Pokeymon! Told ya, Flap! They're useless! USELESS!"

He threw the ball on the ground in fury. Flapjack flinched, shocked at the sudden display of violence. The ball's button was pressed released a red flash, which flashed brightly on K'nuckles! Before he had time to react, there was a purple monkey latched onto his face!

"Ambi!" it said, voice strained and high-pitched. Its face was quite startling, as it had a huge smile and what looked like a nose but really was just a marking.

"AAH! GET IT OFF!" K'nuckles ran in circles, screaming.

"Get off, you purple monkey!" Flapjack commanded fiercely.

"Pom?" The monkey frowned and hopped off. It had two long tails, with a puffy hand at the tip of each one. It stepped towards young Flap, grinning but wary.

"Calm down," Flapjack calmed, "it's alright." He took a peppermint from his pocket. "Here! I've got some candy!"

"Ambi!" After the boy unwrapped it, the monkey devoured the piece of candy. It even let Flapjack rub its head.

"Hey! The Pokemon likes me!"

"I told ya, Flap, Pokeymons DON'T EXIST!" He was so enraged, his fists were in the air.

"Then whaddaya call THAT?"

"You call that, uh...whaddaya call it...a mutiny! It's just a mutiny monkey!"

"Then why's it purple?"

"Because mutiny monkeys get, uhh...mutilated. That's how they become mutiny monkeys."

"K'nuckles!" Bubbie shouted from behind them.

"What?"

"I will not have you talking about mutilated monkeys in front of my Flapjack," she demanded. "You call them Pokemon, ya hear!"

"Alright, alright!" He waved his hand, not caring much either way. "It's a Pokemon."

"Yay! You believe!"

"You've got yours, Flap, now let me have mine." Now the captain wanted a Pokemon of his own. Flapjack smiled as he handed it over. "Pokeymon ball, go and give me a Pokeymon. Ungh!" He tossed the ball onto the ground as he had the last, causing it to open and reveal what looked like a two-legged dog! The yellowish dog-thing had a painter's cap on, and held its paintbrush-like tail.

"Smeargle!" it said in a dumb tone of voice.

"Well," K'nuckles decided, "if it says Smeargle, I guess I'm gonna name it Smeargle."

"Then if my Pokemon says Ambi, I guess I'm gonna call him...Ambi!"

K'nuckles took another look at Ambi. "Hey, Flap, mind if I go into town with that monkey?"

"Not really. You can take him out for a stroll," Flapjack said. The blue guy grabbed Ambi by the tail and wandered into Stormalong.

At Captain K'nuckles' command Ambi stole all kinds of things with the hands on his tails: candy, syrup, cakes, shoes, money, fish, salt, you name it, they probably stole it. After a while almost everybody had something stolen from them. At some point, when the whole town knew he had officially gone too far (again), the Dock Hag arranged a meeting at the docks, and everyone was glad to come for once.

"Alright," she said, standing in front of a large crowd, "we all know that K'nuckles and his purple monkey have been stealing from everyone. I tried to get him, but that monkey of his..." She clenched her fists in anger.

"H-hey, maybe that adventurer guy could stop him!" a random person said. They all turned around to see a real adventurer, who looked from side to side. Then he slowly backed away.

"I know what that monkey was!" the storyteller man shouted. "It was a Pokemon! A POKEMON! And the only thing that can defeat a Pokemon is another Pokemon! They have to compete in a Pokemon battle! Face it, none of you who've faced that Ambi in battle have actually WON, have you!"

The crowd talked amongst themselves for a moment, agreeing with him.

"I'll have to take your word for it," the Dock Hag replied. "So who's got a Pokemon?"

The crowd fell silent.

"Uh, hey!" another random person said. "Maybe there's one of those Pokeymon balls in each of Lolly Poopdeck's buckets! Who's with me!" The crowd roared in response.

"Trust me," the shirtless Lolly said, "there's nothing in my buckets but-"

"Get him!"

Nearly everyone charged forth, running for Lolly. "I told you, I don't have any Pokemon!" he wailed before jumping onto a boat and sailing away.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" screeched the Dock Hag, and everybody did. "Now, is there anyone who REALLY has a Pokemon?"

"I've got a Pokemon!"

"Who said that?" she asked, scanning the area.

"It was ME."

They all turned their attention to the barbershop/doctor's office. Somebody was leaning against the wall like a true rebel!

He stepped out of the shadows and said, "The name's Kid Nickels." He looked almost exactly like Flapjack, only his face and hat slightly resembled K'nuckles'! "They call me that on account o' my two nickels." He kissed two fist-sized nickels, one in each hand. "'Course I got more money now, bein' under an accountant an' all, but I still got a grudge against that K'nuckles." He, too, clenched his fists around his money.

"Care to show us your Pokemon...Kid Nickels?"

He took a Pokemon ball from behind his back and tossed it on the ground. "Go, Pokeymon!" Out came a fearless, capable warrior.

"Yep. That sure looks like a Pokemon. Now we need a plan for getting K'nuckles and that monkey to fight you..."

Eating some stolen candy, Captain K'nuckles and Ambi strolled down the road. "Nobody can stop us now, Ambi!" K'nuckles laughed. "I guess you really ARE a magical Pokeymon after all! Who woulda thought?" Then, sitting right in the middle of the wood road, there sat a bag filled with even more candy! "MORE candy!" K'nuckles drooled at the sight of it. Unable to just let it sit there, the captain ran towards it.

And he would've grabbed it too, if it weren't for a familiar voice from behind him. "Hey, K'nuckles."

"Eh?" As he turned to see who it was, his eyes widened. "K-Kid Nickels! But you're not my cabin boy anymore!"

"I know." He revealed a Pokemon ball from behind his back.

K'nuckles gasped! "A Pokey Ball!"

"Is THAT what you call it." The kid's eyes narrowed.

"Well, you know, Pokeymon...ball...it just...kinda makes sense after a while. Now, leave me and my candy alone!" He pushed the bag behind his back.

"I'm not goin' down without a fight."

"...Well, what if I don't agree to it?"

From the crowd behind them the storyteller cried, "You have to accept a Pokemon battle! You HAVE to! Or else...er...we'll have you exiled from Stormalong!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd roared.

"Okay, okay! I'll fight! But before we do, uh...how'd you get that Pokey Ball?"

"I didn't even know this thing could do anything. Thought it was just a useless piece o' junk. Now that I've heard about you I've been trainin' 'im. He's a natural."

"Oh, really?" Their eyes met, and they knew this was serious. "Get out there, Ambi!"

"Pom!" The monkey jumped into the fray.

"First it's Ambi, now it's Pom? Bah! It's never the same with you!"

"Go, Harv!" Kid Nickels smashed his Poke Ball against the ground, which almost broke with the force of it!

From a vortex of blinding red light emerged a humanoid figure. As the light cleared, there stood a pink-faced and cheeky mime. He had two green, hair-like stalks on either side of his head. Harv's body was rounded and red-and-white in coloring. He had gloves, dirtied with the blood and scars of battle.

"Mr. Mime!" he said cheerfully.

"Ha!" Captain laughed. "Just look at him. He's pathetic. What could he ever do to my monkey?"

"Give 'im an uppacut."

"Mime!" Harv delivered a killer blow to Ambi's lower jaw, sending him flying. Luckily he landed on a squishy tail, avoiding serious injury.

"Smack him!"

"Use a barrier!"

As Ambi whirled his tail forward, the mime made a psychic barrier around himself and blocked the blow! The tail slowly whirled back around to try again, but Ambi failed once more! Soon the determined monkey was smacking swiftly against the impenetrable force field in frustration!

"Stop yer slappin'! Back away and go on the defensive!" K'nuckles demanded.

"Then we'll just go on the _off_ensive!"

Ambi stepped back some and guarded, holding his two hand-tails in front of his face. Harv's punches couldn't break through this defense!

"Now smack him!"

"Ambi, pom!" he grunted, flicking his tail-hands outward. They knocked the mime over, but he wasn't down for the count.

"Mime...mime!" Harv said, getting back on his feet!

"Now activate yer psychic powahs!"

"Mime!" Harv put his fingers to the sides of his head and became deep in thought. He focused on Ambi, who was now darting from side to side...

"Bi!" Ambi felt a sharp pain in his chest all of a sudden. He frowned as he backed up, then fell down, knocked out.

"You gots any more Pokemon?" Kid Nickels grinned victoriously.

"...No." K'nuckles frowned.

The spectators around them cheered!

"Wait! Cap'n!" Flapjack squeaked forward, coming to K'nuckles' side! "I've got your Pokemon! You can use that! I don't know what this battle's about...but I want you to keep that candy!"

"You brought Smeargle?" He looked back at the crowd and noticed that Smeargle was busy painting something on the ground. "Oh. Well, he's just painting! What could THAT do for me?"

"Oh, Smear-gle!" Flap called, and the bipedal dog-thing came running, still holding its tail. "Go fight with K'nuckles!"

"Smear!" The Pokemon nodded, and joined his master.

"Aww..." The crowd looked disappointed.

"Don't worry. I got dis all unda control. Get back in there, Harv!"

"Mime!" He nodded, stepping forward again.

"Smeargle, do...err...uhh...paint...something. Whatever!"

"Counter it with an uppahcut!"

With amazing speed Harv seemed to teleport over to Smeargle, about to uppercut with sonic speed. Just then, Smeargle countered his counter with an uppercut of his own! The Mr. Mime fell to his knees in near-defeat!

"Hey, maybe this mutiny dog has its uses! Paint something else!"

"Don't give up, Harv! Use yer psychic powahs!"

"Smear...gle!"

"Mr...Mime!"

They were both using their psychic powers at the same time! It was like a shootout; whoever shot first was going to be the winner, almost certainly. Somehow, Smeargle got the first shot!"

"Mime!" Harv grabbed his round red chest! Again he fell to his knees, moaning in pain. "Mime...Mr...Mime..."

The crowd was astonished. Captain K'nuckles had actually technically...won.

Kid NIckels pressed the button on his Poke Ball, which sucked Harv back in. "Well...looks like ya won."

"Yippee, yeah!" K'nuckles jumped onto the bag full of candy, embracing it.

Flapjack joined him. "Yay, you won!"

"...Well, we did what we set out to do," the storyteller declared. "We've knocked his Ambi out. Now it can't steal!"

The crowd cheered.

"But what about when it wakes up!"

The crowd fell silent yet again.

"Well, least I got my two nickels." Kid Nickels was about to show his two nickels off again when he noticed something was wrong about the way one of them felt... "Hey! You gots one o' my nickels!"

"Quick! Paint something!"

Smeargle slapped Kid Nickels on the head with his tail, and the kid fainted.

"Now that I don't have to deal with THAT...come on, Smeargle, let's steal MORE things!"

"You won't be stealing with THOSE Pokemon any more!"

"HubbaWHA!" Flapjack did a double-take.

A man in a mostly-black uniform with a big red 'R' on the front said, "Those are my Pokemom, and I'll be having them back now, thanks."

"And just who are YOU supposed to be!" K'nuckles demanded to know!

"I'm the owner of these Pokemon! Nobody was supposed to FIND them."

"AND YOU PUT THEM IN A TREASURE CHEST IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ISLAND!" the crowd shouted.

"Well, it was a perfectly normal island! Nobody was supposed to even so much as glance at the thing!"

"What were ya even doin' all that time?" Kid Nickels was confused.

"None of your business. Now, give them back."

"How do you expect US to believe that these are YOUR Pokeymon!" K'nuckles barked.

"Come on, Artie! Come on, Clowny!" he called. The tired Pokemon came running after him, and started hugging. "And Monkmonk's mine, too."

"My name's better," the blue guy mumbled. "Well, least I got my candy!" He bit into a peppermint. It was just a piece of cardboard! "Cardboard! But - ah - what -"

"I'll be leaving now." With his Pokemon back in their respective capsules, the man walked away, never to be seen or heard from again...

Everyone took their stuff back. Luckily Flapjack and Bubbie didn't know much about his recent criminal acts, even after seeing the big angry mob. To conclude this story we find young Flap and his captain back at the docks.

"So Cap'n," Flapjack asked, "what were you doing with that Ambi?"

"I was just taking him for a stroll. Then I found a big bag of candy in the road, and all of a sudden, that Kid Nickels came to me with his very own Pokeymon! And you know the rest!"

"I wish I could have done more with my Pokemon," Flapjack said, frowning.

"Well, now they're gone forever. So let's just forget all about it!"

"YEAH!" His eyes and teeth shone brightly, blinding viewers.

THE END


End file.
